Fairy Tail: Part 2 the snakes of Ryuzetsu
by callum.lyall.9
Summary: In aftermath with the three hunters Fairy tail's newst member the Kitsune, Acel Vulpes now stands proud as its newst member. Lucy on the other hand is suffereing from strange nightmares with an unsual fear creeping behind her the gang take a break at Ryuzetsu water park. But for how long can Lucy keep her new fears a secret.


The snake's stare

_(Narrator) Days have passed since Acel the Kitsune joined with Fairy Tail. However within the mind of Lucy Heartfillia, things aren't as quite as they same._

She ran in the endless darkness echoing her footsteps in the vast blackness that never ended. The yellow eyes gleamed down on her never blinking and chasing constant hissing lifted her hair. Lucy's heart pounded almost out of breath her sweat ran cold like ice, turning back the eyes slowed her down with a petrifying gaze. Suddenly a snake struck near her ankle. All around her the ground had turned into a field of serpents slithering over and under bearing their fangs at her legs. Lucy screamed trying to get away until her eyes met hers.

Licking her black lips she bared her canines like needles. Lucy couldn't move. Nagina giggled and hissed screeching towards her.

Lucy jumped from her sheets with running cold sweat down her forehead. Plue woke shaken from her scream watching her stare down at her knees. Her pupils shrank still hearing the hissing laughter. Raising her head she smiled.

"It's alright, Plue. Just another bad dream." Assuring him. Staring out the window the streetlights of Magnolia refected on the dancing canal. _This is the seventh dream now I've had lately…that woman, 'Nagina licked her black lips stabbing her Lucy with her ferocious glare' I thought I'd be over them by now but they seem to be getting worse, and why do I keep thinking she's close by? It's probably just my imagination._ She'd layback facing the door closing her eyes.

Behind from the window its shadow lifted from the window glaring its slitted eyes waving its forked tongue.

That very next morning the golden rays from the sun peered through Acel's window. Yawning with peeled back gums he licked his muzzle in his fox form. Stretching on his bed he gazed upon her bare-naked back draped in sheets around her hips. The Fairy Tail even showed amongst his fur upon his shoulder. Smiling he purred in his throat gently resting his jaw against her pale skin, she smiled giggling as he licked her shoulder. "That tickles." But it didn't last.

"ACEL!" Natsu roared through his window lifting his fur. Snarling like an infuriated wolf he stabbed his claws into the wooden floor. Shifting into his human form wearing pants he through open the window. A stone hit his nose.

"Sorry."

"WATCH IT FIRE BOY!" Rubbing his eyes he glanced the team but oddly accompanied.

Cana, Lisanna, Juvia and surprisingly Evergreen were among them.

"Just what the hell are you doing here?" Rubbing his forehead.

"Are you gonna get ready or what?" Gray called.

"Will you put some clothes on? And may I ask what for?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if we told our newest member." Cana smiled.

"Yeah, and besides it'll be more fun once we get there." Wendy clinched her fist excited.

"So hurry dearest." Evergreen blew him a kiss.

He slammed the window shut growling scratching his head he could barely see.

"Acel, you shouldn't let your tiredness get to you," looking over his shoulder she _s_lay on her stomach, "You seem troubled?" He sighed rubbing his neck. "No they're just trying to be friendly, never thought joining a guild was such a big deal." He sat down beside her brushing his tail.

"Anyway it should be fun for you to spend time with your friends."

"I know, but I should be repaying the guild for the damages I caused, not spend a day laze about."

"But it's good to take a break once in a while, besides it'll be fun. And don't worry my brother won't know." She smiled waving her white hair into the bathroom.

"This is a bad idea." Acel sighed.

"It's not a bad idea." Lucy she said back.

"I'm telling you it's a bad idea!"

"It's not a bad idea! And stop whining."

They stood outside the glasshouse-like building of Ryuzetsu Land. Once before the Guild arrived here only ending in disaster resulting in its utter destruction, now the resort itself was rebuilt and new now with a bathhouse and motel.

"Oh, come one what's your problem anyway?" Cana raised an eyebrow with a bag over her shoulder.

"I've never been to any fancy place and…I'm not so good in the open public. Besides won't there be people with cameras in there? Also how did you get tickets to this place anyway?" Acel stared up at the glass reflecting the warm light.

"We didn't, actually it was Master that won them in a radio show, since he couldn't invite any of his friends he decided to give them to us."

"Yeah, but Erza. Why did you travel all the way on the train…in your bikini?" Acel sighed.

"You got to be prepared for fine celebrations like this, and it's been awhile since I got it out." with her hands on her hips.

"Your mind's weird."

"You can say that again." Happy hovered.

"But why are _you three_, I'm just curious?"

Looking over his shoulder at the three women.

"Freed and Bickslow are on an errand. And Lauxes won't be for a week." Evergreen smiled.

"The same goes for my brother and sister. Also I haven't spent much time outside the Guild hall."

"And I've got nothing on my mind. Expect trying to get away from my dads overprotective ramblings. _Be careful my sweet little girl_" Cana growled to herself.

Acel though now a member was still working on his people skills since being alone and hard to trust others he was beginning to adapt to his new life with the Guild.

"Just think of it as a first step with your social skills, besides it'll be a good experience. But we should wait until Natsu recovers from his illness." Lisanna giggled watching Natsu faint on the steamy ground.

"Come on, Acel. Let's just have fun for once." Wendy smiled.

"Yes, after all we've been through lately." Carla boasted.

Wendy's smile was enough to convince him out of all the smiles Wendy's was the one he could never say no to, thanks to her deep caring heart.

"Okay, if it means that much to you. I'll go in with you." Smiling down at her. Wendy gasped hugging his waist blushing Acel smiled getting over his fear. "Alright then, is everyone ready? Cause I'm sure fired up to have some fun! Right, Happy?"

"Aye, Sir!"

Heading into the golden doors Acel followed beside Lucy and Juvia with his bag in-hand. "But if there's policy's on being half demon I'm heading to the bathe house." He pointed out. "I seriously doubt that." Lucy giggled.

Suddenly she froze in her steps by the statue of a serpent standing guard across the hallway entrance staring back at her. "Lucy, you okay?" Cana called. "Yeah, sure I'm fine!" _just fine_ she heard her heart beating so fast it gradually took her a few short deep breaths to calm herself. The statue towered over a small plant pot where among the leaves a tongue flicked.

"WHAOOOO!" Natsu cheered with Happy sprinting down the sixty metre high slide. Wendy laughed leaping into the pool were the palm trees squawked with parrots. Gray stepped out the water with the light reflecting from his muscles, the women's faces turned red and Juvia fainted with steam. Erza lifted her hair from the water with dazzling red sparkles the men's faces blushed. Cana and Lucy sunbathed while Acel in his fox form lay hidden beneath the shadow of an umbrella listening the crowd's gossip.

_Why won't my beloveded Gray give me his passionate glance, I've tried on this bikini more than once but... _Juvia stared at her reflection from the pool. "You look fine, Juvia." Acel called to her looking over her shoulder.

"Huh?"

"You have clear skin and nice curves, I'm sure you'll get his attention if you try harder." Staring with one eye open.

She blushed with a heart beating of happiness she posed herself in her reflection smiling with fist clinched confidence. "Thankyou, Acel." She smiled running back to the crowd.

"Acel," shifting his eyes Evergreen posed in a light green bikini with butterfly wings, "so what do you think?" But he lay his head back down. _Darn it. Need to try a different pose!_ With her elbows up high trying to gain the fox's attention.

"Why are you asking me for? I mean you're cute even without a swimsuit. And I'm sure there're plenty guys who would want to speak with you." Raising his head he met her face drawing attention from the crowd. _He thinks I'm cute?_

"Settle down Evergreen," Cana took off her sunglasses walking up to him.

"Huh?"

"Look, just ignore those people and have some fun, loosen up a little its not like we get to go on trips like this."

Mumbling to himself he glimpsed Lisanna in her mermaid soul form, "Are you coming in, Acel. The water's great!" With Juvia and Wendy passing the volleyball. Finally he gave up stretching his legs.

"Whatever you say." On all fours his claws clacked against the tiles with all eyes on him he leapt into the water. Weightless he could feel it run through his fur propelling his tails like a squid in the water.

Lucy looked over glimpsing his yellow shape. Deep under his feet reached the bottom. Lisanna and Juvia swam to the bottom to check.

"Are you okay?"

"You can't swim can you?" Juvia asked.

"No, I'm fine, I actually know some water spells but only use it under water." He smiled.

Smiling Lisanna swam beside him lifting himself from the floor. Carla laid back in her ring without noticing him. Wendy played splash with Juvia, Lisanna back rolled in the air bringing a smile to Natsu. Taking in a breath Wendy called him over.

"Acel! Want to play volleyball?"

"Sure I'll be right there."

Lifting himself he shifted back into his human form wearing long green shorts the women blushed by his appearance. "I really wish they wouldn't do that."

Meeting up in a shallow pool the teams were made: Wendy, Acel, Lisanna and Gray. Their opponents: Natsu, Lucy, Erza and Juvia. _I promise to go easy on you my beloved_.

"I won't hold back on you, Natsu."

"Oh yeah? Bring it Ice breath."

Erza punched the ball so hard it flew passed Lisanna's cheek. Acel leaped swinging his tail back over the net. "Wow, nice move, for a new guy." Erza impressed by his agility.

Lucy threw the ball over were Wendy punched it back, Natsu kicked it back in the air. Gray jumped arching his shoulder the sunlight touched his muscles Juvia was captivated,_ he's so dazzling_. The ball went straight through her.

"Your out Juvia." Acel smiled.

"OH NO FIAR!" She cried.

Cana laughed sipping down her barrel.

"Looks like somebody can't keep her eyes of her hunk."

"I know, but my Gray is so dashing in the sunlight like water in the twilight."

"Oh, please."

Lisanna punched back the ball hitting Natsu. "Oh, sorry Natsu!"

"It's okay."

"Okay, time to get serious." Natsu grinned.

"I don't like the look in his eye."

Screaming he punched the ball so hard it blew away the sand like a gust of wind. "Fire Tail!" One swing the ball headed straight for Lucy. "Open, Gate of the Golden bull!" The cow roared out swinging his axe. "Anything for my lady in a bikini! Mooo!" This time the ball was so fast it lit a blaze.

"Gray watch out!" Juvia called out.

"Ice make, Hammer!" Smashing the ball back.

"Iron Dragon…" Hitting Natsu's face falling to the ground.

Happy laughed watching Natsu's head in the sand. "Hey watch where you're throwing that ball!" Yelling his hair lit red. Lucy and Erza rolled their eyes.

"Me? You started this match when you used magic!"

"Do you wanna finish it?" Pushing his forehead into each other.

Evergreen screamed the crowd swung their heads. "A snake, a snake! AHHH!" Lifting the sand from her feet from a tiny speck in the sand the crowd the sighed as Carla checked it out.

"It's just a Skink."

"You're such a drama queen." Cana rubbed her eyes she turned heading back to her towel, she stopped by the sight of Lucy shaking with eyes so wide her skin almost turned white. "Lucy? Are you okay?" Catching the crowd's attention everyone hunched trying to see her face. She hid her face under brow clinching her first. Her heard hissed with a constant laughing the green scales slithered under her bare feet.

"Do you think she looks ill?" Natsu hunched.

"No, if she were I would've used my magic to heal her. Wendy looked up at Natsu.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Erza tried to put her hand on her shoulder.

She flinched her fists shook staring widely at the sand the black lips licked before her eyes with the brightness of yellow eyes. Acel narrowed his eyes by her pale skin like the colour of pale stone. Happy hovered to her face.

"Can…we just…go now?" Shaking in the sand.

"But why, Lucy?"

"I said could we go now!" She snapped so loud everyone backed away in surprise. Pushing her through she grabbed her things stomping down the beach to the pools. The crowd looked back with Wendy worried after the months she's known Lucy she'd never seen her snap like that to her friends. Acel on the other hand kept his face still. "Acel?" Cana asked. He kept looking on until Lucy was far away from their gaze.

"It's room number eleven." Lucy asked the counter. A woman with red lips wearing a red uniform handed her the keys. "Enjoy your rest Miss." She smiled. Lucy nodded passing by without a glance, "Thanks." The woman smiled waving to her. In the corner of the room a man with blue hair eyed Lucy leaving through his magazine sitting next to a much larger man in the shadows. The woman at the counter smiled licking her lips.


End file.
